


Yes Homo

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: This is short and a lil terrible but it’s ok 👍also so many people make fics where hen makes a bet about Eddie and Buck and everyone owes her money, but come on, they all know. We all know they all know





	Yes Homo

“Just so you know, no homo!” Buck pulled his face off Eddies as they made out with Eddie struggling to unlock the door to his house.

”Mm- yeah, yeah whatever!” Eddie mumbled in between kisses as he finally got his door open. They were still walking and making out, Eddie pushing Buck onto the sofa as he pulled his own shirt off his body. Buck took a moment to admire Eddie, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as they got back to work.

”God you’re so hot!” Buck let out as Eddie was fumbling to remove his shirt “I mean, bro to bro! No homo!” 

“No homo.” Eddie replied

Finally they were both shirtless, Eddie straddling Buck as he unbuckled his belt. A pile of clothes laying around at random, normally Eddie would have a heart attack at the sight of unfolded clothes but this was too distracting. Ever since the moment they met they’d had some sort of odd attraction that was different from the others. It felt amazing to finally try figure out what that  _‘Oh so odd connection’_ was. 

Eddie knew he was interested in men, he had experimented in college and figured it out back then but he was always more attracted to women. He’d never actually had a boyfriend before given he met Shannon so early on and then he was too busy to date with his new job and Christopher but with Shannon back and Christopher spending nights at her house, he finally had time to start dating again.

Buck, however, had only been having hookups. After Abby left he just went back to his old ways but the sex with these strange women were not changing that part of him that wanted Eddie. They had a night out with the squad at a bar and Buck had driven Eddie there so he was driving him home. The whole car ride Buck had just been thinking about how darn adorable Eddie looked as he watched out the window with a content smile on his face and once Buck had stopped the car he grabbed Eddie a little too roughly before kissing him with determination.

They sat and made out in the car, Buck climbing on top as things got more heated. They both knew where this was headed and Buck was so glad he had gum after his meal, and that Eddie had accepted a piece too. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Eddie paused studying Bucks face for any signs indicating even the smallest bit of hesitation but Buck just smiled as he pulled Eddie in for a meaningful kiss

”I’m happy you asked but I really can’t wait any longer!” Buck said as he exited the car but not before grabbing a condom that Eddie swatted out his hand

”Nuh-Uh, not tonight. I’m in charge” Eddie said trying to be sexy for a solid three seconds “God, I’m so sorry, that was way too rough and really attacky?” 

“I liked it” Buck sensually whispered in his ear as they started making out and made their way towards the door.

 

_2 days later..._

 

It was finally the end of their two days off and Buck— Buck was terrified. He hadn’t seen Eddie since he left his house the morning after their hookup, he couldn’t, and didn’t want to stay because Christopher was coming back from his sleepover at his mums. 

Buck had been sulking ever since too, he was a really horrible person to Eddie. He used him for his own selfish reasons, he just wanted to see if it’d finally feel like a weight lifted off his shoulders if he slept with Eddie, that he’d finally have things figured out. Except now he knew what he felt but he was just in denial. He had ruined his friendship with Eddie all for nothing.

Buck stared at himself in the mirror as he was about to leave, he was really disappointed in himself. At least this was just a way for Eddie to get off, he shouldn’t have felt guilty about the situation because Eddie was straight. What’s the difference? They both used eachother, they could get past this bump in their friendship.

No they couldn’t. When Buck entered the station and saw Eddie and he gulped hard as Eddie noticed him walk in. Eddie looked him in the eyes and let out a weak smile. Evidently Eddie was feeling awkward too and since they both felt guilty Buck decided just to be brutally honest and get the awkwardness over with.

”Look, Eddie, I know things are awkward between us since-” Buck looked around to make sure no one was around “you know. But it doesn’t matter, you used me for sex, I used you for... whatever. Point is, we both used eachother and it’s fine! I just hope things don’t get awkward between us” 

Eddies face visibly faltered, his face going furiously red. With anger? Embarrassment? Buck couldn’t tell but he knew it meant he messed up

”Why do you think I used you?” Eddie replied, trying his best to suppress his anger

”B- Because you’re straight?” 

Eddie let out an angry sigh before clicking his tongue “Ooooookaaaaay. Fine. Let’s not talk about it.” Eddie was doing his best to not get angry about this

”Eddie.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t realise, I thought you just.. wanted to get off” Buck whispered the last part 

“No- No really. It’s all fine that you used me like a sex doll. What were you even using me for? You owe me that much.” Eddie said sternly

”I- I wasn’t satisfied with the hookups I was having... they weren’t distracting me from you so I thought if I had sex with you then maybe- maybe whatever I was feeling towards you would go away..” Buck answered shamefully 

“What feelings?” Eddie had his fingers crossed behind his back, he was hoping to god that Buck liked him back

”I guess... I just felt flustered whenever you would smile at me, it made me feel gooey inside. Then when you were always there for me during the bad times, when you were always there to pick me up, it made me fall for you even more. You’re so loving and compassionate and I can’t help feel something every time you show that. Then when you’d get undressed, I’d get really jealous of your body and wish I had it, expect I wasn’t jealous and I didn’t want to have your body. I wanted to have you be mine..” Buck paused for a moment “Wow.. I was denying this all to myself up until now. Something about you just makes me go crazy..”

Eddie pulled Buck in for the best kiss of his life, he’d only ever felt this way before when he kissed Abby. This time though, it was a thousand times better. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, gather around. We have news!” Buck shouted everyone over to the table

”Okay Guys, so no homo, but Eddie and I are fu-” Eddie gently slapped his arm “We’re dating! Surprise!”

”Go on, give Hen your money. We both know she probably made a bet on us” Eddie said after they all took in the news

”She did, but nobodys paying up today. We all knew you were yes homo!”

”Wha-”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and a lil terrible but it’s ok 👍 
> 
> also so many people make fics where hen makes a bet about Eddie and Buck and everyone owes her money, but come on, they all know. We all know they all know


End file.
